Br'er Fox and the Animal Villains
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see various animal villains set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Animal Villains: Oh an animal villain's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a fierce-looking critter It's the life of an animal villain for me Oh, the life of an animal villain for me Some animal villains are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Br'er Fox on a door. Animal Villains: Oh, an animal villain's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Honest John Just about then, the door opened and a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt, named Br'er Bear, came out. Br'er Bear and Animal Villains: Oh, my good friend Honest John "Good morning, ship mates." Br'er Bear said only to get caught by Shere Khan. "And what's good about it, Br'er Bear?" asked Shere Khan. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Scar said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Experiment 626." Tai Lung said sticking his gun at Br'er Bear. "Look out there. Might go off!" Br'er Bear panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by Stan Woozle. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." Stan said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Heff Heffalump said, using his dagger and got Br'er Bear free. "Better drop it." Lord Shen said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Br'er Bear tried to avoid them. "And tell your buddy we want to put to sea, Br'er Bear!" Scar said. All the animal villains laughed as Br'er Bear stuck out his tongue and walked away. A fox with red fur, wearing a pale white shirt, a forest green vest, and green pants was looking at a map. He is Br'er Fox. He had one of his paws cut off by Stitch and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Experiment 626!" Br'er Fox snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Hawaiian territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those other 624 experiments know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Br'er Bear walked in. "Good morning, Br'er Fox." "I'VE GOT IT!" Br'er Fox cheered as he grabbed Br'er Bear with his hook pulled him closer. "Angel, Br'er Bear!" "A-A-Angel, Br'er Fox?" Br'er Bear asked, very afraid. "Experiment 624 and Gantu's adopted daughter!" Br'er Fox said, "She'll know where Stitch is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, Br'er Fox?" asked Br'er Bear as Br'er Fox let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Br'er Fox said as he thought as an Indian python named Kaa was singing horribly with his accordion. Kaa: Oh, a python's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a python is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Br'er Fox got out a gun and aimed it. As Br'er Bear got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Br'er Bear heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Br'er Fox put away his gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Br'er Fox. "Oh dear, dear, dear Br'er Fox. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Br'er Bear said. "Good form, Br'er Bear?" asked Br'er Fox in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Br'er Bear and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID STITCH SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why Br'er Fox, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Br'er Bear said as he removed Br'er Fox's shirt and vest. "Aye, but throwing it to those vultures! Those cursed beasts liked the taste of me so well they followed me ever since licking their beaks for the rest of me!" Br'er Fox said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Br'er Bear brought. "And they've had you by now, Br'er Fox, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when they're about, they warns you, as you might say with their tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Br'er Bear said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox heard it. Br'er Fox's face was in fear. There below his ship were two vultures named Arthur and Cecil. "Well, what do we have here, now?" Cecil said, "It's the delicious, yummy Br'er Fox. We're going to eat him!" When they saw Br'er Fox, the vultures licked their beaks, hungry for a fox. Br'er Fox screamed. "BR'ER BEAR!" He screamed as he leapt into Br'er Bear's arms "Oh, save me, Br'er Bear! Please don't let them get me, Br'er Bear! Please! Don't let them get me, Br'er Bear! Br'er Bear!" He hid behind a chair while Br'er Bear went to Arthur and Cecil. "Here now, shame on you two, upsetting my poor partner. There'll be no handouts today." "Oh, come on, Br'er Bear!" Arthur pleaded, "May we please eat your partner just one bite?" "No," replied Br'er Bear. "Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Arthur and Cecil flew away away. "Oh, well!" Arthur sighed, "We'll eat him next time." Br'er Fox appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "A-A-Are they gone, Br'er Bear?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, Br'er Fox. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Br'er Bear said as he tried to relax his shaking friend. "Oh, Br'er Bear, B'er Bear. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Br'er Fox said as Br'er Bear sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, my friend, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" Br'er Bear said as he put a towel around Br'er Fox's head. His friend sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Br'er Bear sang. Br'er Bear: An animal villain's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… Br'er Bear didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Br'er Fox, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. Br'er Bear: Give a career as a buccaneer…'' '' "And the crew's getting? a might uneasy, my friend. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Experiment 626. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Br'er Bear didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on his hands. Br'er Bear: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Br'er Fox? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry Br'er Fox, it must be somewhere about." He begin to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Br'er Fox's face and he looked down to see his friend making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you clumsy bear!" Br'er Fox snapped. "Aye, aye, dear friend!" Br'er Fox said knocking the chair and his friend to one side of the ship. Br'er Bear turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, Br'er Fox. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Br'er Fox to wake up very angry. "Why, you blithering bear!" Br'er Fox cried, as he held his friend by the shirt and was about to kill him when… "Experiment 626, ahoy!" Stan called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Br'er Fox asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" Heff called. Br'er Fox looked through his telescope and saw Stitch, Lilo, Chip, and Dale. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Stitch! Headed this way with his girlfriend and the twins! Br'er Bear, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, Br'er Fox! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the pirates rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Br'er Bear!" He said as he put on his pale white shirt and forest green vest. "That we have, Br'er Fox." Br'er Fox called to the animal villains. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Br'er Bear and put on his yellow green hat. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." Br'er Bear said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Br'er Fox ordered as Shere Khan and Scar got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Br'er Bear repeated. "A pretty sight, Br'er Fox. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Br'er Fox said as he used his telescope to pin point Stitch, Lilo, Chip, and Dale on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Br'er Bear said. "Elevation: 65!" Br'er Fox ordered as Br'er Bear repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" Br'er Bear repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Br'er Bear didn't repeat. He covered his head with his fedora and covered his ears. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction